


Easy College Host Club

by danehemmings



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, loosely inspired by ouran high school host club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Joe is not very happy when he discovers his college has a host club, and is even less happy that George is a member.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Kudos: 8





	Easy College Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a drabble, because I've been rewatching Ouran High School Host Club (a great anime) and also obsessing over these boys. Happy graduation to my fellow struggling members of the Class of 2020 :D

This was not how Joe pictured his senior year ending.

He was witnessing, well, it was an abomination. George was sitting at a fancy table - straight out of some rich restaurant featured in the Bachelor, or something. George was wearing a tuxedo, bowtie and all. He’d shaved off his scruffy beard that had grown in during the winter, and his hair was gelled into place instead of fluffy.

George looked like the type of person Joe would avoid at all costs, not the goofball he’d met in Art History freshman year. He was even sitting up straight, and smiling politely at the girl across the table. Joe hated to see George acting so out of character, just for some girl. She reached across the table to take George’s hand, and he made a show of leaning forward to kiss her knuckles.

“This is the goddamn football field,” Joe grumbles to Bill. 

It was the night before graduation, and they’d decided to walk around campus one last time. They’d just made it to the crest of the hill overlooking the football field when Bill had stopped short. Never would Joe have thought the football field would be turned into a weird meeting place for whatever this was. George and his date weren’t the only ones there, in fact, there were about twelve tables, each with at least one guy in a tux entertaining one or three women.

There was a line of people in front of the bleachers, where Speirs, the boyfriend of George’s housemate, seemed to be selling tickets. Most of the people in line were women looking like they’d dressed up for prom, but there were a few men, too. One man in particular stood out to Joe, and not just because of his red hair.

“Is that Babe?” Bill asks. Joe shrugs. It couldn’t be anyone else, so he and Bill jog down the hill.

“Oi, Babe,” Bill calls as they get closer, shoving past several people in line. Some object, but Joe levels them with a look and they close their mouths.

Babe is standing in front of Speirs when they get to him, counting out a stack of one dollar bills.

“Heffron, what the hell is this,” Joe demands to know. Babe jumps, and drops all his ones.  
“Dammit, guys, what are you doing here?” Babe says as he kneels down to pick up his money. Speirs waves the next person in line forward.

“I’d like to see Floyd today,” she says dreamily, holding out a ten dollar bill. Speirs reaches over Babe to hand her a card, which has Floyd Talbert’s picture on it as well as a logo, “Easy College Host Club”.

Babe stands up and shoves all of the bills into Speir’s hands, “The usual.”

He takes the card too quickly for either Joe or Bill to make out who he’s going to, and tries to dash off. Bill grabs his arm before he can.

“Is this some sort of escort service?”

Babe is horrified, “No, Bill, we just like, sit and talk. It’s nothing.”

Bill raises his eyebrows, doubtful, and Joe can’t help but feel the same. He looks over at George again, and notices there are now four girls sitting at his table. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“It’s a host club, Guarnere, now take Toye and go somewhere else before you scare all our clients away,” Speirs says.

Toye thinks Speirs is more likely to scare clients away, but all the same he and Bill start to head back the way they came. Babe, having escaped judgement, sits down in front of some pale guy with dark hair who is vaguely familiar to Joe.

“How could Babe not tell me about this?” Bill complains. “And Luz, too. How long do you think they’ve been doing this behind our backs?”

“I dunno. I didn’t think either of them were capable of keeping secrets.”

Joe doesn’t want to think about it. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees George stand to greet someone. He can’t help but turn to watch and George lifts the woman up and twirls her around like a disney prince. And here he’d thought George and him might’ve had something between them. Joe wants to stab something.

Bill had been talking, but he’d stopped when he realized Joe wasn’t paying attention. He jabs a finger into Joe’s shoulder.  
“Joe, this is our last night at Easy.”

“Yeah,” Joe thinks maybe he should go over there and yell in George’s face, but there was no point anymore. Joe was going back to Pennsylvania, and George had a job lined up here in California. He gets another jab at his shoulder.

“So it's now or never,” Bill says, emphatically jerking his head at George. “Go tell him how you feel.”

Joe scowls. He never told Bill about this thing between him and George. Go tell him his feelings, in front of all these people who paid for George’s attention? Joe stares moodily at George, who is pretending to laugh at some girl’s joke.

He hates when George fakes being happy. When George’s uncle died, he’d kept his upbeat attitude, but his smiles had stretched a little too wide, and the corners of his eyes didn’t crinkle.

That fake laugh has Joe moving, stomping up to George. George spots him, and his face lights up until Joe lifts him out of his seat by the lapels of his tuxedo.

“Fuck you, Luz,” Joe says. George’s face is really close, and Joe can see that he’s wearing mascara, which is ridiculous because he has pretty lashes already.

“Nice to see you, Joe.” George seems more surprised than afraid, and it throws Joe off. He hadn’t meant to follow Bill’s advice in the first place.

“I thought-” he starts, but it doesn’t feel right, “-Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

The women at George’s table are whispering to each other, seeming to have figured out that Joe didn’t purchase a card with George’s face. George is on his tip toes, Joe’s hands stil fisted in his shirt. He lets go, and takes a few steps back, feeling everyone staring.

George steps forward, ruining the distance Joe was trying to create. “I figured you wouldn’t like the idea of me being a host to help pay rent.” He shrugs, “And I thought you might not be into me anymore if you knew.”

Joe grabs George again, this time to kiss him. He keeps it short, chaste, because he can’t stand having an audience, but when he pulls away George pulls him back. The women gasp, and he hears a loud whoop from Bill’s general direction. George lets him go this time, laughing a bit when Bill starts clapping. It's a genuine, happy sound, and Joe can feel himself smiling.

It’s not how he pictured, but it’s a nice way for his senior year to end.


End file.
